


The Tale of Smol Cherry

by orphan_account



Category: Bitties - Fandom, Underverse - Fandom
Genre: BITTIES, Bitty Bones, Bitty Bones AU, Crying, Did I mention lots o swearing?, Emotional, Go somewhere else ya kinky people looking for kinks, Honestly forgot to add the bitty tag in lol, Multi, No Smut, No relationship other than friendship, Social Anxiety Disorder, Strictly about bonding, Underverse, What universe does Cherry come from again?, darker themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amber is 18 and currently living with her parents - She has a social anxiety disorder and just deep angst in general. Her parents decide that maybe, to balance Ambers anxiety out, they'd get an intelligent pet to help her. Luckily, now is the era of the bitty bones ; Smol monster creatures that Amber secretly adores. ( She kinda wants an Edgy. ) However, her parents know nothing about bitties, and decide to get a random one... Which just happens to be the most emotionally unstable bitty EVER.





	1. Abnormal day.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so uh, this is my first fanfic aaaannddd I'm the cruddiest writer ever lmfao. So, I'm going to try this and uh, see what happens. BY THE BY - Do not get offended due to anything said in this FIC, it is strictly for entertainment. Also, I don't know anyone with Anxiety, so if I get everything off from the actual thing, plis forgives. ~Re~

**"Amber get up!"**

The yelling of her father somehow penetrated the bedroom walls - Made to be soundproof.  _Fat load of good the soundproofing did._ Amber thought with a snort. 

**"You're gonna be late!"**

She rolled over, pillow wrapped around her head. Then, with a scream - "I'm fuckin comin dad!" She yelled back at him. No reply.

Amber propped herself upon one elbow, long ginger hair a total mess. As per usual, she didn't fall asleep until 1:00 in the morning last night -  _Or would it be this morning?_ And was very restless. Probably mumbled a couple words or something. Swinging around to a sitting position, She jumped off the bed. A quick rifle through her dresser offered a baggy, light blue hoodie and some huge gray sweatpants, which were promptly put on. _Comfy, and better than the shit my parents usually make me wear._

With a low sigh, she trudged from her bedroom to the living room, slouching because she knew her parents hated that. After all, they were prim and proper business people. Always on time, always fancy, always doing... Whatever they do as business people. Constantly making her go shopping, even though she hated it for multiple reasons. Last time she went, she had started hyperventilating subconsciously and her parents took her home pretty quick after that.

Recently, they'd been conversing ; About what, Amber didn't know. But they were always shooting glances at her when they thought she wasn't looking, So it probably had something to do with her. After shovelling a few spoonfuls of breakfast in her mouth and shoving the rest down the drain, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and left.

The walk was quick - She only lived a 15 minute long walk away. The air was cool and crisp, which she enjoyed, for it was quite fresh to breathe in. Cold winds whipped her face, a reminder of winter slowly creeping up on them. _I'm gonna have to go boot and coat shopping soon._ ~~~~~~~~~~~~Amber thought with a groan. Why couldn't humanity progress faster and just make it so people didn't have to leave their houses? Well, maybe that wasn't the greatest idea, but still.

After pondering humanity's fate for about 15 minutes, she arrived at school. Already she could see the crowd of people and cliques in the front of her high-school.  _Thank the gods it's my final year here. Then I can go to college and be an antisocial prick - Hopefully I can get a dorm to myself or share one with somebody who doesn't drive me off the deep end. Which uh, is about everyone. But anythings better then high school._ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~To be free from this hellhole - That would be a virtue. ( Funny part is, she wasn't even exaggerating. )

Not replying to the mumbled "Hellos" from others, she walked into the school. At least she knows most of these people, so she's not as anxious. Not anxious is good.

It was the same old same old, go to class, talk over stuff, do textbook work, review homework and get more, exchange polite conversation with classmates or people in the hall, pretend you're interested in being someone's partner, then leave the school armed with enough books to take on a zombie apocalypse. Yup, sounds like a normal day. Already tired from listening to her teachers drone on, she quickly got out of the school before they could ask for any... 'Favors.' Which usually entailed transporting heavy stuff or reshelving books.  _Haha, I'm transporting heavy books right now._

 _Home at last._ The look at her large house and it's too-glamorous-and-elegant pillars was a relief. Using her key to unlock the large white doorway, she entered the building and locked it behind her. Her parents weren't going to be back for a while, so she could easily do her homework now and finish this project she'd been working on. Maybe even play a couple first person shooters before they  decided to delete them from her steam account because they were 'Too Violent'  _She taught me about the birds and bees when I was four years old, and she won't let me play an FPS game? Stupid parents._

Throwing her backpack on the floor of her room and locking the door behind her, she loaded up her desktop and threw a couple things out her bag : Physics textbook, Medical sciences textbook, Algebra textbook. A big rolled up sheet of bristol board that said 'Parfait Patisserie' in large curly handwriting on the front. A couple study guides and a pack of heavyweight lined paper. Then, out of her desk, a couple black pens, #2 pencils, and a few funky erasers she found at a book fair in the shape of turds with expressions on them. She chuckled every time she saw one of them.

Beginning to work, she started on fifteen physics questions she had to finish. Luckily, Amber, though a total school hater, was smart and thorough throughout her work. The physics questions were down in 45 minutes, and she moved onto her Algebra. She wasn't as good at this, and had a little difficulty on a few of the ten questions she got, amounting to about an an hour fifteen of work. After finishing the algebra, she could've sworn she heard voices, but shrugged it off as her imagination acting up again. 

_**"Amber, hon!"** _

An obnoxious, prissy voice she recognized immediately called up to her.

"Oh shit what are they doing back here so quickly? Oh shit!" Amber muttered to herself, annoyed and nervous. Her parents never came home early unless she was in trouble. 

**"Amber get your butt down here!"**

Her dad roared up at her.  _Yup, definitely in trouble._ "Coming dad! Coming mom!" She yelled down at them. Taking a deep inhale in, she jiggled the lock open and left the room, closing the door behind her. She made her way down the flight of stairs to meet her parents in the living room. Their lovely couches were there, and the nice snowy rug. It looked untouched, mostly because it was. Amber looked up at her parents... Who looked oddly happy? Nervous? She couldn't quite depict the emotions on their faces, but neither of them looked really, well angry. Except for her father, who had a bite mark on his thumb that was oozing blood despite being wrapped in a band-aid.

"What is it, mother and father?" Amber asked as sophisticated as possible, trying not to snicker at the strange words on her tongue.

_**"Oh sugarpea, we thought you were a little lonely here by yourself all the time! Nobody to talk to or converse with, because your daddy and I were  out~!"** _

**"That's right Amber. So your mother and I decided to get you a little something, so you wouldn't be alone all the time."**

~~~~The two shared a look, which Amber knew was an agreed secret and silence about it. Choosing to ignore it, she focused on the box. It was light grey, and seemingly cardboard. Any logo was covered up with red fabric, and a little whimpering and choked crying noises were coming from inside..? "What is that thing?" She asked breathlessly. She hoped by the color and the size of the box that it was what she thought it was. _Please be an Edgy, please be an Edgy._

Fingers crossed, her parents placed the box on the ground. The low whimpering stopped completely - it didn't even seem to be breathing. She looked at her parents for permission, because this Edgy would destroy everything in their house. It had a grumpy temper, just like her, and that was why she loved it. She lid opened, and inside she saw jagged teeth.. a red hoodie... two eye sockets squeezed shut.. and... tears staining its face? It wasn't as big as an edgy and seemed to be crying again - Edgies didn't cry.. The only other bitty that wore a red hoodie and had jagged teeth was...

"A CHERRY?" She screamed.

 


	2. A Cherry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that was unexpected.
> 
> Not for you because the title is literally the tale of Smol Cherry
> 
> But  
> Anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter this time - a little Cherry POV segment for ya in the middle too ❤️

_What._

This was the only word going through Ambers mind the moment the crate opened.

_**" Oh darling, we just chose the first one we saw! Now you won't be so lonely all the time~! "** _

She mumbled a low " Thanks, " and turned her attention the the small bitty inside the crate. She knew a lot about bitties, including that Cherries were emotional and cried all the time, and that they needed constant affection she couldn't offer. She had schoolwork that took multiple hours every night, and just life in general.

_Wait, I don't have a life. Just schoolwork, then._

Part of the reason she wanted an Edgy was because it had a snappy and sour temper, it didn't fit in, but it really just wanted to be loved. Just like her. A Cherry on the other hand.. Is even more similar to her then an Edgy on an emotional level.

**" Some employee lady tried to sell us a blue one, but we got this one and left as quickly as possible. "**

Fathers voice interrupting her thoughts, she looked up to face them. That sounded like a Baby Blue bitty, as it was the only blue one other then a couple of the Papys.

_**" We'll leave you time to get acquainted sugar pea~! Buh-Bye now~! "** _

Her mother grabbed her father by the arm and they left the room, chatting contenedly. Amber focused on the Cherry. It was trying to be brave, uncurling from a tightly wrapped ball and opening its two eyesockets slowly.

There were two red circles inside them, and one flashed white every so often. Red tears streamed down, staining his small bony head, which was flushed with a perpetual deep red blush. He was wearing a dark red hoodie with a white fur trim, that was much too big for him. The fabric reached down to his knees and his arms seemed only to be halfway through the giant sleeves, which also had a white fur trimming at the end.The fur trim covered his mouth and the bottom part of his head completely, which must be part of what was muffling the cries from it. If she looked at the right angle, she could see jagged teeth. On his legs he wore deep black track shorts with no stripes, just plain. These seemed about the right size for him, and were only just visible under his giant sweater. On his feet were shoes the same color of his hoodie ; they appeared to be sneakers but with bigger toes and dark brown soles to them. His socks were longer and white, and about 3-4 inches tall - small enough to fit into her palm.

 He seemed slightly more confident now that her parents had left. They didn't know much about any sort of creature except humans, and she guessed they treated him roughly. Shoving him in the car, driving in their normal reckless manner ; that's no way to drive with a bitty inside. Cherry used his tiny hands to push himself off his side into a sitting position, and scanned her over.

 

\--------------- Cherry's POV ---------------

 

 

> The first thing he noticed was her hair.
> 
> The moment her parents adopted him, Cherry was terrified. They came in hustling and bustling, asking Mama Cry about getting a bitty bone for somebody ; he didn't quite hear the entire conversation.
> 
> They turned around and there he was, looking shyly at the newcomers. The two talked among themselves for a while and then slapped down some money on the counter. Mama Cry nodded and walked over to my little pen, taking a box coated in red fabric with holes in the top. Then she took a sheet and a pen, bringing everything back to the front desk.
> 
> The two adults worked furiously at the paper, scribbling on it with the blue pen she had given them. While they busied themselves, she walked back over to Cherry and told him what was happening. At first he cried at the thought of being away from his Mama. She convinced him by saying that he could come visit her whenever he would like, as long as his new owner permitted it.
> 
> Coaxed into the box, he lay there without making a noise. He didn't need to breathe, so he didn't. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks - He knew they were staining his skull and Mama Cry would tell him to be a brave boy. She'd give him a little kiss on the top of her head and wipe his face with a tissue. Thinking of this only made him cry harder. He wasn't even out of the store and he already missed her. Cherry tried to cheer himself up - His new owner would play games with him, hug him, kiss him, clean his skull, and love him just like Mama did. This didn't cheer him up. 
> 
> In hand of the two people, he swayed throughout the box as  they violently shook it back and forth accidentally while walking. He was at one side and then slid to the other. A couple times he banged his knees and cranium on the cardboard, and the short supply of air in there felt like it was slowly suffocating him. Then,he heard something open. His crate was tossed onto something soft and landed on its side, making him fall and slam his shoulder against the side. Whatever they opened promptly closed behind him and a motor roared to life. Suddenly and with no warning, they rocketed off.
> 
> It was fast, at least 60mph, and definitely way over the speed limit. But they kept driving, taking sharp corners that threw him quickly all throughout the box, which jumped around the vehicle as they hadn't seatbelted him in. After a while of this, they came to a screeching halt and the revving engine quieted to silence. The crate was still, and Cherry took a deep breath in.
> 
> The relaxing stillness was disturbed as something reached out to grab him - Assumedly the couple that adopted him. They took the handle of his crate and started talking about how excited someone was going to be. He wasn't focusing on the details, just trying to ignore the pain in his body as he got swung back and forth yet again. He couldn't help a few whimpers escaping his mouth, but luckily they were muffled by his coat lining.
> 
> A lock clicked and a feminine voice yelled out. Silence. A manlier voice screamed something about butts and an annoyed sound came from a ways away. Steps echoed through the halls, light and feminine but with a sort of clumsiness and uncaring to them. So they had someone else to take care of them - good. Excited tones came from a voice, and approving tones came from the two adults. He was curled in a ball crying and whimpering, but he still heard the cardboard shift while fingers worked at undoing it. He turned his head up to face the new voice......
> 
> The first thing he noticed was her hair cascading past her shoulders. Long, ginger, and wavy, but it had a lovely I-Don't-Care look to it. She had freckles dotting her nose and cheeks, and somewhat bored but caring and sweet greenish-hazel eyes. Her clothes consisted of a blue hoodie and some regular plain sweatpants, not really much. Somehow, she made it look really attractive - She was just an attractive girl. She looked much more appealing then the two people she assumed were her parents.
> 
> This girl seemed to be taking in every feature about him.. His eyes, his skull, his clothes.. He flushed a deep red in embarassment and she chuckled lightly when she realized he was blushing more because of her inspection.

\--------------- Amber's POV ---------------

The poor little thing was blushing, and Amber couldn't suppress a small laugh at his obvious embarassment.

" Howdy, I'm Amber. "

She introduced herself to the little tear-stained bitty. Cocking her head at it, she wondered if he could talk at all. It didn't say anything, or even move at all. The Cherry just kept his eyes focused on her features. 

" So, uh... do you want me to tell you a little bit about myself? "

Amber asked awkwardly, trying not to feel anxious. 

_It's a freaking Cherry Amber, it's not going to judge you. If anything, it'll think you're judging it!_

The Cherry looked at the ground, and a deeper flush on its face,  nodded shyly.

" Alright.. My names Amber, I'm eighteen years old. My interests include videogames, reading, and online memeing. I used to play the Viola at school in elementary before I abandoned music in my second year of high school, and when nobody's around I have awkward dance parties and pretend I'm slow dancing with my crush. " 

She planned to say everything but the slow dancing with her crush, and could feel heat gathering on her face when Cherry looked at her weirdly. She bit her bottom lip. Cherry, instead of walking away, snickered a little bit.

" Okay okay I know it's weird but he'd never dance with me at an actual school dance because he's a jock and really attractive and this is so stereotypical   but- " 

The little bitty interrupted her by standing up, walking out of the crate and grabbing one of her fingers with his tiny hands. He gave it a little hug. Amber took a deep breath, realizing she'd been worrying and rambling and becoming anxious. 

" Thank you. "

She smiled at the little bitty and it blushed, letting go of her finger. Already she regretted that she had begun to resent it when it was so kind and understanding, just because it wasn't what she originally wanted.

_Y'know what? I think I like this little guy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry meant she looked more appealing as in she looked like a kinder, better owner then her parents, and when he said she was really attractive he meant she just looks attractive to everyone - Generally just a good-looking girl. NO CHERRY WILL NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER.


	3. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber and Cherry start to bond. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about them bonding, learning more about eachother. However, plis read it anyway. Something happens at the end that relates to the next chapter, and you won't understand if you don't read this one. ^^

Amber held out her hand and Cherry stepped backwards, unsure wether to trust her.

" Stay here a moment. " 

Amber got up and walked into the kitchen. She pulled a little bowl out of the cupboard and put some kitchen towel inside. Then she turned around and walked back into the living room, dropping beside the bitty and laying the bowl on the floor. Cherry gave her an unsure look, but then climbed in and sat down.

_Oh my god it is so cute._

His too big sweater was hitting the ground, and he looked up at her with his tiny little eyesockets. He was so adorable, with his mouth covered and his little legs hugged to his bony ribs. A light blush still dusted his face.

_Wait, skeletons don't have blood. How does this thing blush?_

The thought came to her for the first time, and she looked at his face is confusion. He huddled deeper in his coat and made a little whimpering noise.

" Oh! Did I make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry, I'll stop staring. "

Noticing his discomfort, Amber soothed him gently. She didn't dare touch him - He needed to trust her first. The skeleton  seemingly appreciated her respect of his boundaries by giving her a tiny nod. She picked up the bowl in her hands and Cherry flinched as he was rocketed upwards. Amber winced and walked slowly to the stairs, and up them from there.

The door was opened and they went inside. She locked the door behind him and placed the bowl on her bed. He crawled out and sat on the soft fabric, looking around the room. He seemed to be taking in the black and blue decor she had going on, a change from the minimalist elegant look of the rest of the house. She could tell he was surprised at the sudden difference, due to his eyesockets widening quickly. With a small laugh, Amber dropped to the floor and grabbed her turd erasers. She tried not to be so painfully aware of homework that needed to get done tonight, and maybe get to know Cherry better. First things first..

" Do you have a name other then Cherry? "

He looked at her and shook his little head, sniffing quietly. 

" Do you want a new name? "

He shook his head again and a little whimper came out of his mouth.

" Alright then.. I'll just call you Cherry. "

He didn't respond to her.

" So uh... Do you talk at all? "

The bitty didn't say anything, but nodded albeit reluctantly.

" Really? Because you haven't talked one single time since you arrived here! "

He didn't reply or do anything.

" What do you like to do..? "

This was getting really awkward, and Amber could feel a faint blush growing on her face. The bitty looked at her and opened his mouth...

_" I can s-speak. By the w-way, you're b-b-blushing. "_

Oh shit. It could speak! And it also noticed how she was blushing. Great.

" Woah! Holy shit man! "

He winced at her words, and she silently cursed herself. She had forgotten Cherries didn't like swearing, unlike an Edgy or a Boss who didn't really care.

_" Please d-don't say those words.. T-they scare m-me. "_

" Right, sorry. I forgot that you guys don't like swearing. "

She smiled at the timid little bitty, who seemed to relax at her apology. 

_" I-its okay.. "_

An awkward silence set upon them. There wasn't really much to talk about in the grand scheme of things. Maybe about their backstories..? Who knows, Cherry might want to talk more if he knows more about his owner.

" Do you want me to tell you a little more about myself? I mean, like backstories and where I come from? "

He looked up at her, and a little smile spread across his face.

 _" Like that y-you pretend to slow dance w-w-with your c-crush when you're_ _alone? "_

Amber sighed, but the smile stayed on her freckled face. 

" That just slipped! I'm never going to live this down, am I? "

One look at his smug little expression, and she knew the answer. A big, fat ol' NOPE. Amber mused across her options, eventually deciding to tell him about her heritage.

" Well, I was born in Canada, but we moved to the U.S.A after my mom and dad got a job switch. I've always hated it here, and our president sucks. "

She figured he would've tuned out already ; her heritage wasn't very exciting. However, Cherry looked up at her with wide little eyesockets, motioning with his tiny hand for her to continue when she stopped.

" My dad hails from Austria, quite a ways away, but he's also part British. My mom has Jewish relatives from years back, Hitler nearly.. "

She bit her lower lip. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to talk about with a Cherry. Death and wounds weren't up their alley at all.

_" H-Hitler? Who's t-that? "_

He was looking at her expectantly, head titled slightly. Amber sighed slightly.

" Hitler was a war general. He hurt lots of people. Moving on..  "

He looked a little worried now, pinpricks of light in his eyesockets flirting around the room. It was like he expected someone with a knife to pop out at any moment.

" Anyway, my mothers family survived and went to live in Canada. And that's pretty much it. Boring, huh? "

Cherry wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes were locked on something behind her. She cursed silently, because she knew exactly what he was looking at. Amber turned around. 

There was her statuette, in all its glory. It was made to look just like her, a professional job by one of her fathers old friends from back in Austria, when they were kids together. He made it a year ago, without anything but a picture of her taken that day. He had caught every single detail of her face, even down to indenting every one freckle she had. But that's not what had caught his attention. It was the amulet around the neck.

The amulet was pretty simple, a thin aluminium ring with her name, Amber, stamped into the bottom in capital letters. A small, pure diamond heart hung in the middle. The diamond was slightly tinted a deep blue, for no apparent reason. It must've been so expensive, but her grandmother got it for her before she died 3 months ago. Ever since then, Amber had worn this pendant every day in memory of her grandmother and her generosity. Once at school, she had been asked to take it off. She refused, and eventually they had to give up and just send a note home to the parents. Of course, she just threw it in the trash when she got home, And nobody ever suspected a thing. In fact, she hadn't been called out on it to this day and probably never would be.

  _" What's that n-n-necklace? "_

" Oh, that? Pff, just a pretty thing that I own and wear sometimes. "

There was no point in explaining the sentimental value of the pendant to him, so she just brushed the question off like the spiderwebs in her closet. For a moment, she swore she saw a spider with a teapot, but shook it off as just a trick of the eyes and it was gone in a moment.

The little skeleton shrugged, and stood up on the bed cautiously, wobbling in his little shoes. She watched as he scrambled slowly along the fabric, until he reached the end. Then he climbed down the overhanging blankets. Cherry landed on the fluffy blue carpet, and he squeaked lightly at the impact. It was nothing for a human, but at only a couple inches high and being unprepared, it could stun his legs a bit.

" Are you alright? "

He nodded his little skull, trembling. It looked like he was about to burst into tears again, and the bits of light in his eyesockets were shaking. He sniffled slightly, and wiped his nose hole with his oversized sweater.

_Okay, seriously. He doesn't even have tear glands or any mucus. HOW DOES THIS WORK?_

Stifling another sniffle, he slowly walked over to her desk. Cherry's little hands  were up by his chest, mouth buried in the fur lining of his jumper. He stood in front of the desk now, but instead of reaching for it, dropped to the ground.

He was sitting right on her Bristol Board, and reached for her pencil. Mouth agape, Amber watched as he began to write. She looked over his shoulder, and saw perfectly translated French on her page, made from her English copy of the words. For once, he looked happy. A little smile was spread across his small face, and she could assume that he either liked writing, or French.

He dropped the pencil after around 15 minutes, and she found everything to be well in order and translated well. Everything was done, from the writing to the images on the page. She looked st Cherry in awe. His face was back into its routine sad expression but there was definitely a hint of pride underneath it all.

" Can you... Do anything else that I should know about? "

He shrugged half-heartedly, and pulled a worksheet close to him. Algebra. He reached for the pencil and the words formed on the paper, while she got her calculator. True to method, every question she looked over was correct with work shown. 

_I... Have just found the HOLY GRAIL._

 

\--------------- Cherry's P.O.V --------------

> He was scared.
> 
> That pendant he had looked at.. It had felt like more than a pretty piece of jewelry for her to wear occasionally. It was ominous, like it held a key to something.. 
> 
> But, Cherry pushed that thought aside. He would add that necklace to the 'List of things to worry about when I should be doing anything else'  For now, he was worried about the look on her face.
> 
> Her mouth was wide open, and she kept looking back and forth like she was dumbfounded. He couldn't help but feel that he had made a major mistake by showing off his brain capacity.
> 
> Everyone underestimated him because he was just a tiny skeleton, but some bitties, like himself, were as smart as adults who did politics. It was quite rare, Mama Cry had said, for a Cherry of all kinds to be so intelligent. Usually a regular Sansy or a Brassberry hybrid was smarter, since they had the most sense and honestly, the least downfalls. 
> 
> All Cherry could think about was how he messed up, and how she would hate him, and how she would never love him like Mama Cry did. Why did he have to be taken away from her? 
> 
> Just the thought of his Mama brought tears to his eyes. The girl, Amber, looked down at him. 
> 
> ; Are you alright? ;
> 
> The question came a little bit hazy. He needed to take some of his bitty medication soon. He nodded quickly and she shrugged, then dropped down on the floor with her elbows propping her up. Pencil in her hands, it looked like she was writing. However, he could see the doodles creeping up the pages.
> 
> She wasn't a very good artist, obviously there was no patience in her drawings. Maybe, if she spent more time on them, she could make then better. 
> 
> With a little sniffle, he got up from the ground and walked over to the door. Then he slowly knocked on it and waited for Amber to turn around.
> 
> She did eventually, a curious light in her gaze.
> 
> ; Do you want to go out? ;
> 
> It was even foggier his time, and he nodded slowly. Cherry could feel black tendrils creeping up around his chest, squeezing it. Curling around his throat.
> 
> Then, the memories.
> 
> The human with the short hair. Screams, blood, tears. Pieces of ivorylike substance flying everywhere. A weak screech coming from a corner where he couldn't see.
> 
> The bedroom, the sheets. The bag. Then, the box. It was all too much, he couldn't breathe!
> 
>  It all went black. The last thing he heard was a feminine yell before the tendrils squeezed him into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahh CLIFFHANGA BABY!
> 
> Fite me lmfao.


	4. What's going on?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What just happened?
> 
> With an unconscious bitty that's barely breathing in her hands, tossing and turning and screaming bloody murder, she had no choice but to run to the only Bitty Adoption centre in town. 
> 
> Maybe running in there and basically busting down the door by accident wasn't the best approach to this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yyook I have not been working in this for like a month so I'm sorry! '.' 
> 
> Anyway, here it is! Enjoy, while I try to think of a climax for future episodes.

Z

 

" HOLY SHIT! "

There he was, a little lump of a red sweater lying on the ground. He didn't move at all at her screaming or respond.

Then, Cherry trashed out. He cried and little screams clawed their way out of his throat. He flinched, like he was being hit. Little hands tore at his skull.

_WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?_

Amber was full out panicking now, watching this tiny bundle squirm and yell, tears fall from his eyesockets squeezed tightly shut. 

She took deep breaths to calm herself, but they only helped slightly. She didn't have time!

Arms extended, she scooped up Cherry in her arms and wrapped a small flannel around him for good measure. He was still trashing wildly, crying out. She didn't care about the no-touching rule anymore, the only thing on her mind was getting Cherry safe and trying not to have a panic attack right then and there. 

Then, she unlocked her door, and ran. Flying down the steps, straight out the front door. Her parents were outside sunning themselves and they wouldn't even notice her absence. Sneakers pounding against the earth, she took out her phone from the hoodie pocket and looked up the quickest walking route to the Bitty Adoption centre that he came from. 

Google maps said it was a half-hour walk from where she lived, but it would be much faster if she ran the whole way there. Trying to ignore her heart pounding in her chest and lungs gasping for air, Amber ran faster. They had only just met, but she couldn't lose him. She didn't want to see him suffer like this.

The run was even quicker then she expected : She must've been going faster than she thought. There was the entrance to the adoption centre, happy and flowery. It was a very pretty place, but she didn't have the time to admire it. She burst through the door, panting from the exertion, and quickly made her way up to the counter. All the unadopted bitties stared at her like she was senile. Cradling the small bundle in her arms, she placed it gently onto the desk and looked up.

 There was a monster lady, almost like a bunny. She had long ears, but s humanoid shape and today wore a long coat. Her fur seemed to glow strangely and depending on the angle you looked at it, you could see any colour. But Amber was too preoccupied to really notice her features. The lady looked down with a shocked expression and a little gasp.

" What happened here?  Is Cherry alright? "

" Of course he's not alright! He was standing in my room one minute and passed out the next! He's been screaming and crying, tearing his hands at his skull... I don't know what to do! "

Amber tried to slow her breathing down -  it was getting out of control, but she couldn't abandon him here. The lady nodded and picked up the crying skeleton carefully, whispering soothing words and dragging her long fingers across his skull slowly. Gradually, he grew calmer, his sobs fading slightly, his breathing growing stronger, hands curled around his knees. He rocked himself back and forth pitifully, whimpering and sniffling. The lady sighed.

" You may call me Ms. Cry. What is your name, my dear? "

" Amber. "

Ms. Cry placed Cherry on the desk, and entwined her fingers together. She placed her elbows on the desk and leaned forward slightly, locking eyes with Amber.

" Cherry.. He's not like other bitties. "

" I know. He's extremely intelligent, for such a small thing. "

Ms. Cry shook her head impatiently. 

" Not like that, my dear. Of course, he is above average brain capacity for a regular bitty, but I've been piecing together clues from his past for a while now, from what I know and what he's told me. I want to tell you this, but it is only a theory based on loose information. Besides that, you look absolutely exhausted and panicked. Have a seat, if you wish. "

She didnt usually listen to strange rabbit women, but her brain complied and sat down on a chair to the side of the room. Ms. Cry motioned for her to sit beside her counter, so she pulled her chair over and resat.

" I'm alright. You can tell me. "

Amber looked st her expectantly, and the lady took a deep breath.

" Alright, here goes. So, I found Cherry a while back, alone and abandoned on the streets. He wore nothing but rags around his pelvis and was close to death. When I brought him back here, I instantly consulted a few of the Bitty Doctors I have in the back, who take care of the bitties who fall sick or are in bad condition. Now, these doctors are also very well-educated on sentient beings's mindsets. "

She took a breath and continued.

" Bitties are like humans, with emotions and diseases and disorders. All Cherries are anxious and need constant attention, to be shown love and affection every day. Otherwise, they may think that their owner doesn't like them anymore, and depending on the severity of their anxiety they could do anything from crying until once again shown love to hurting themselves, to running away onto the streets. However, nobody is quite as bad as this Cherry particularly. He has frequent panic attacks to the point where our doctors had to prescribe weekly medication to him so he wouldn't freak out all the time. Today, Wednesday, is the day he was supposed to take it this week.  I assume he didn't ? "

Amber shook her head. Nobody had mentioned medicine.

" I see. I tried to warn your parents, but all they were talking about is how happy you would be. Before I could give them the medication or check over the forms, they were out of the shop. Just then, I realized I forgot the medication. I said to myself I would deliver it today, but just a small while ago we got a street bitty, a Boss, abandoned and in need of urgent care. I had to find him a place and fill out ownership forms. "

Ms. Cry frowned, looking down at the hard surface of her desk.

" Anyway, continuing. Not only were these panicked periods frequent and regular, but they're worse then most severe attacks. He screams and claws at his cranium like he's mad, and thrashes out like trying to escape from clutches. At one point, we underestimated the severity and he managed to make a crack in his skull. It was patched up over a period of a few weeks, with constant care and treatment, new bandagings and bindings every day. He seldom complained about it though. "

She was quiet for a moment, before asking Amber a question.

 " Tell me. Do you know how hard a bitties skull is? "

Amber shook her head, confused. 

" No. Why? "

" It's as hard as diamond, and as tough as reinforced steel. The amount of force required to break a bitties skull is immense. However, if the bitty is doing it themselves, their body isn't as well protected. Yet, it is still very strong and hard. This may not make sense to you right now, but if you do decide to keep raising a bitty then you'll learn about it. "

Amber nodded, listening carefully.

" Please, continue on with your theory.

~~~~ " Alright. Due to my constant studying on bitties, I know quite a lot and I love every one dearly. I pride myself on knowing all there is to know about them.  Now, I know that no bitty grows up as being overly-anxious : While bitties are individual in behaviour, disease or disorders or just general anxiety usually stays consistent between all bitties. As far as we know, Cherry is the only one who is this... Different. I personally believe that this had something to do with his past, in fact, im sure of it. He was adopted once before, by a 24 year old couple. They seemed happy, except for a few bruises and welts on the girls arms. I figured she just got them from working or a rash, anything. I thought that they were qualified to own a bitty. "

Ms. Cry sighed.

" Was I ever wrong. He was there for around a month, and he somehow made his way back. He was dressed in ripped clothes, ivorylike chunks torn out of his bones. You could see the little fragments of his soul inside in some areas. When he saw me, he just collapsed. I ran over to him, tried to talk to him. He just cried and cried and cried. After almost three weeks of constant cooing and loving, he was somewhat ready to talk about the experience. He had talked about the man and the woman. Whimpering from a dark corner he couldn't see. Chunks of his bones scattered around the room, mixed with.. Blood. "

She gulped, as though not wanting to go on. Amber didn't blame her, this story was horrible. But in a demented, insane way it was so interesting. The rabbit lady sighed.

" Poor Cherry. He's never gone near humans since. He must've felt a strong bond with you when you first met to become close to you in a short amount of time. "

" How'd you know we were getting a little more familiar with each other? "

" Quite simple my girl. I've been taking care of bitties for years now, and I can tell when there's a relationship. You obviously care quite a lot for him, which means he must've shown you some love and compassion himself. Very simple deduction. "

Amber nodded.

_But why... Would he feel a close bond with me?_

" Anyway, Cherry will be better soon. We'll prescribe some new medication for him and he can go back with you in a few hours. Do you want to leave and come back later or stay here until he's alright to go back home? "

" I'll stay here. Look at all the bitties. "

Ms. Cry nodded slowly. Amber got up and walked over to the enclosures where the little skeletons were held. She peered  over the railing, and they they were. The babies in one corner, laughing and squeaking. The children, ready to adopt but still very exciteable, at around 3 inches of height playfully running around and getting under every nook and cranny possible. The grown bitties at around 3-4 inches tall, less excited but still very joyful and playful. And then of course, there were some adult bitties who were smaller or larger then 3-4 inches, some being up to 6 inches and others still the size of baby bones. It was some sort of strange genetic pool, she guessed.

_Wait, do these guys even have genetics? Oh god, do some bitties breed and some are manufactured?_

She awkwardly pushed the thought out of her head. That was strange, to be curious about that. They probably just had disorders or something,or were manufactured strangely.

Speaking of genetics, that reminded her of school and.. Homework.

_Oh god._

She quickly ran up towards Ms. Cry and placed her hands on the counter.

" Ms Cry, I'm so sorry but I just remembered I have homework tonight. Do you think you could give me a ring when Cherry can come home with his medication? I'll come here and pick him up and pay for everything. "

" Oh, well of course Amber! Here, this is my number. "

The lady scribbled on a piece of paper for a few moments, and handed it to her in scrawled writing. Then she registered it on her phone and wrote her own number on the back for Ms. Cry to register.

After all was well and done, she picked up her phone off the counter and quickly left the shops, a couple of the bitties murmuring little goodbyes to her. It was quite sweet.

Feet flying, she rushed down the paths as quick as she had run to that shop, but without a bitty to worry about she felt a lot less anxious as was able to go faster, not trepidacious of hurting a poor creature having a panic attack.

Soon enough, she arrived back at her house panting heavily. Unlocking the door and entering, she could still hear her parents yammering on about politics and stupid stuff she wasn't interested in.

_My mother and father can either be the most arrogant, disgusting pageant queens I've ever seen or the smartest, most boring professors ever. Either ways bad._

With a little sigh, she quickly tromped up the stairs. A couple were creaky and her parents had already called someone to come in and replace the wood tomorrow. Hopefully, her parents wouldn't notice the fact that she had been gone. Then again, that was probably a 1 in 100 chance. They barely ever noticed her, except to rag on what she was doing.

Her life did seem good in perspective, yes. Pets, a great house, food to eat water to drink, not rich but never short of money due to both her mom and dad being well educated politicians and professors respectively. Her only uncle was a lawyer and her two aunts were doctors.

She came from a successful family, where she was expected to do the same when she grew up.. But... She wasn't like the others in her family. She'd basically missed the part of her life where she became feminine, and while she enjoyed being different, sometimes she really wished she changed. Like all of her friends, saying they never wanted to be into makeup and then three years later coming to school every day with whatever new mumbo-jumbo was floating around in the dumb makeup and fashion world.

_Seriously, how does someone spend four hours at the mall and NEVER buy anything? I try to avoid going shopping at all costs! Honestly, I don't think I'll ever understand that distant race of feminine characters..._

****All these thoughts just as she was going up the stairs.. Jesus, why couldn't her brain be this active with algebra questions? Reminded of the work that had yet to be done, she opened the door to her room and then locked it as she entered.

There it was, the only non-white or pink room in the house. That was partly the reason she never allowed her parents in her room.. But mostly because they'd be livid if they found out all the punk-like emo magazines she hid underneath her socks in the drawer. Scandalous.

She wasn't really into punk or emo stuff like that, but it tuned to her thoughts more than all that crappy 'Princess Whodayadda has gotten married to her 6th husband!' Or 'Movie Star Whatshername just had a 3rd child!' Honestly. Annyoing.

Amber dropped to the floor, quickly sorting her homework out. She stopped for s moment when she pulled out the piece of paper Cherry had worked on, rewritten in her own handwriting and with from just before his panic. She still had the extra sheet beside her to compete the unfinished words scrawled across the parchment, so that's what she did.

_God keep Cherry safe and well._

 

 

 


	5. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber wakes up sick after a fever dream, head hurting. She can't do anything, so she goes back to sleep soon afterwards.. Cherry however, there's more happening to him then you might think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, uh, 400 hits. No clue how that happened, but okay then ^*^

She was flying through the air on silver wings. Spread out as she soared across the pale blue sky, dotted with wisps of white cotton candy clouds.

The wind ruffled her hair, pushing it behind her in ginger waves. Her favorite necklace was clasped around her neck, the blue diamond one in the shape of a heart.

It pulsated quickly, speeding up and slowing down with her heartbeat. It was almost like there was a second heart there.. But not an organ.

She dove downwards, with no control, face planting towards the mountain she was flying over. Their snow caps glinting in the ever present, soft sunlight. This would've terrified her, but oddly she felt no fear, no sense of impending demise.

An opening appeared, pillars of rock holding up the hollow cave in the mountain. Curling roots and vines from the trees nearby laced the gaps in the rock face.

Then, a steep drop. The wings carried her down, and she didn't protest. There was a black room, only black except for a patch of golden flowers.

The wings, strangely, did not dissipate as she expected. They lowered her gently to just above the flowers before swooping her along through the arch near the end of the room.

All that was through there was a patch of grass, with a small flower, the same colour as the patch she nearly landed on. However, this flower had a face.

It began to speak, but the words were inaudible. It sounded as though she was underwater. Her whole body shook for some unknown reason.

The flower dissapeared, a nervous expression on its face, before the roof caved in on her.

\----------------------------------------------

Her pale green eyes shot open. She was panting and short of breath, and her head pounded like a figure had hit it with a hammer. Multiple times.

Groaning, Amber flung the duvets off her body, still dressed in the shirt, pants, and hoodie from the day before. She slapped a pale, warm hand up to her forehead and rested it there.

It felt burning, painful. Not only did her head hurt but her forehead was uncomfortably hot. She stared down at her pale, white tinged skin. She didn't get much sun, but this was ridiculous.

The blue and red veins crisscrossing were easily visible, even without squinting and blurry eyes. The blood rushed through them, and she could've sworn she say them tense and quiver with each pump.

_I feel bone tired._

Another moan escaping her fuzzy, numb lips, she began to sit up. The entire room began to spin rapidly, turning in circles and hurting her eyes.

Head pressed back on the bed, she lifted a weak arm and reached for her phone on the bedside table. It was beside the necklace, the one made by her grandmother.

She had always said that once she would make a necklace, to reflect the inner colour of her granddaughter. How she felt and the way she operated, amid other colours.

The only ones she could manage to remember her grandmother talking about  were orange, light blue, and dark blue. Dark blue was the colour of hers. Just like in that strange dream she had...

_Wait - The dream!_

Before the thought could slip out of her fever-ridden mind, she pulled it back and tried to brainstorm. However, the thinking hurt her head and she figured she'd be better off letting it go, and trying to bring it back later.

Instead, she pushed the home button on her phone to open it up, and was greeted with the time.

**3:33 AM.**

Amber dropped the phone, thumping onto the soft sheets, aghast. She had only slept for two and a half hours and she woke up in the middle of the night?

Usually, she was so tired that she slept through the entire night and as much of the morning as she could, until either her dad screamed at her or until her mouth tasted like dry old socks. Most likely the former ; the latter was on weekends.

With a sharp sigh that burned her throat, she closed her heavy eyelids and began to drift off....

There was a sharp pain in her stomach, and she jerked violently while her cheeks filled with the bile that had so suddenly risen up in her esophagus.

Swinging upwards, ignoring the pain and weakness of her limbs, she leapt out of the bed and began to sprint as fast as she could manage. One hand covered her mouth while still convulsing.

Once she was across the room, she fumbled with the doorknob to her bathroom in the pitch dark, urgently scraping her fingers across the doors polished wood.

When she found it, she twisted it quickly to the left and wrenched the door open, running towards her toilet. The seat was flipped down, and she reached to flip it upwards...

But she was too slow. Before she could flip the handle up, her mouth was open and her vomit landed with a splat on the tiled floor of the bathroom. She kneeled there for a while, retching uncontrollably. 

Her whole body shuddered afterwards, the vile taste of her puke lining her mouth. It was absolutely disgusting, the mixture of food and bile when she ran out of actual nutrients to retch up. That was impressive, seeing how much she ate.

When she was done and utterly exhausted, she stood up on her shaky legs and began to walk over to the sink. What a sight she was, bags under the eyes, pale skin with visible veins, gross and messy hair.. Not to mention the puke slowly sliding down from her mouth to her Metallica T-shirt.

The bathroom was a mess, covered in slimy stains, but she honestly did not care. All that mattered was wiping her face clean, changing her shirt, and getting some more sleep.

Amber exhaustedly rinsed a cloth and grabbed a sleeping shirt from the counter below her sink : besides being where she kept mouisturizers, face washers, extra hand/body soaps, AND all her women stuff, she also kept a large arrangement of gigantic shirts to sleep in.

She pressed some face washing liquid into the flannel and lathered it slowly, making sure it was a soft, white, bubbly liquid before applying it to her facial area softly and gently. All that she would do is wash quickly and then change her shirt and go to bed. After all, she was bound to puke again eventually.

Rinsing off her face and donning a new shirt, she turned from the bathroom. It was quite obvious that she had vomited in there without bothering to clean it up, but she was sick for gods sake.

After she had exited, she quietly closed to door behind her. If her parents HADN'T already heard, then she'd at least still try to be stealthy. Hopefully they hadn't heard her....

Immediately after exiting the bathroom, she stumbled over to her bed and face planted right into it. It felt like heaven to press the cool fabrics up against her cheek. She was still cold, though, so she slept with all of her duvets on top of her.

While trying to get to sleep, all she could think of was how pathetic she must've looked, curled up and whimpering. Her tiny frame and bony figure with pale skin plastered over it, so different yet similar to her regular skin colour.

Her heavy eyelids closed once more, but this time there was no sharp pain.. She simply drifted into sleep, hoping she wouldn't have another fever-dream like before.

\-------------- Cherry's P.O.V ---------------

 

>      He wanted to go home.
> 
> It was unbearable, all the fingers poking at him. Fingers he knew, he'd seen, but he couldn't name. He didn't want them touching him. He didn't know why they were touching his fragile body.
> 
> There were no memories inside his head ; the only thing he remembered and could see was that same scene, replaying over and over in his head.
> 
> All he could wonder was where he was.. What he was doing there... Why he needed to be there at this exact moment. He couldn't even quite remember what home was, just that he wanted to be there.
> 
> Anywhere but under these brights lights. Instruments poking him repeatedly like some sort of science experiment they needed to test.
> 
> They weren't hurting him, but the experience was still unpleasant. He could feel it, but the visions were stronger. The pain of these visions stronger still.
> 
> They stuck in his mind like burrs and refused to let go, clinging to the last remaining strands of wakefulness he had left.
> 
> The people talked in soothing voices, and the poking stopped. Instead, there was a soft rubbing on his skull and a familiar voice. It said something that sounded like his name.
> 
> Pulling his small mind away from the memories, he  linked open his eye sockets slowly. There were none of the people who were poking him them, just a soft-faced purple rabbit woman, Looking down at him with a concerned glint in her starry eyes.
> 
> His mama.
> 
> He whispered a few words, consisting of short phrases such as 'Where am I?' and 'What am I doing here?' She answered softly, her lips close to his face. ' The adoption centre, out back in the doctorate area. ' ' You had a panic attack. ' ' You forgot to take your medicine. '
> 
> He nodded slowly, and the lady planted a small kiss on his forehead before wrapping him in a fuzzy, deep red blanket. He was swaddled up like a baby on that tiny table, and cuddled up inside it. 
> 
> His eye sockets closed once more, the gentle rocking of him in his mama's arms warding away the bad dreams that came to him.
> 
> ' Rest little Cherry, don't you wake up. Your mama is here, to sing and to rock. Rock you to sleep, now that's what I'll do. Don't you worry you'll be safe soon... '
> 
> Her sweet voice singing a familiar lullaby was the last thing he heard before slipping into a deep, undisturbed sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time Cherry will be back, and there will be some adorable fluff scenes and some more actual plot content. Stay tuned ;3;


	7. hi!

so? i'm sorry but as all of you have expected by now i am NOT continuing this story.

i've changed a lot in a year from the person who wrote this story, and i don't even know if i can accomplish getting back into the mindset of the person who started this.

i don't know what happened a year ago but for some reason i stopped writing and a load of people still have this bookmarked and it's like pls no this was my cringy undertale phase and i didn't have social anxiety back then i had no idea what any of that stuff felt like, so i have no idea why i decided to try and write an undertale themed book about it

i'm sure the next chapter was somewhere under progress and it was deleted or something, but it's been a year and i am not only WAY over undertale and much less of a fanatic now, but also a much better writer with no inspiration to work on this anymore.

i hope i didn't dissapoint anyone!

~re

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I don't really know how this turned out, but feel free to leave advice/suggestions in the comments, especially more tuned to what angst/anxiety feels like if you know someone who has it or have it yourself. Greatly appreciated!✌


End file.
